Various forms of projectile toss or throw to a target type games are known. Traditional toss to a target type games such as horseshoes and various ring toss type games are well known and widely enjoyed. The prior art has several variations of article toss games utilizing an elongated dart-like member, some having a weighted tip with a spike for embedding into the ground. Over time such dart toss type games have been found to be dangerous as have been the cause of bodily injury to children and adults when an unfortunate individual is struck by a misguided hurled projectile.
Horseshoes is another example of a toss to a target game in which an iron or steel horseshoe is tossed through the air over a distance towards a pole embedded into the ground; and is also known to have significant safety issues.
An advantage of such projectile toss games as discussed above is that they are easy to learn and can even be enjoyed by people who may not be experienced with the game. Such challenging but easy to learn games are a great group entertainment medium for social and family gatherings.
Therefore, a new variety of a projectile toss and target game, one which utilizes a tethered set of rubber balls which are tossed to a target in a prescribed fashion, one which is easy to learn and can be enjoyed by a diverse age group of the population, one which avoids the safety issues of earlier article toss games as discussed above, a new variety of game providing equipment variations enabling the game to be played indoors as well as in the backyard of a residence or in tournament play, such a game would be useful and novel.